Rukia's Tiger Lily
by TearsForTheReaper
Summary: Rukia is sent on a new mission to seek out an unknown enemy that is killing off Soul Reapers! Also, she is assigned a new partner, but could it end up being more than just partnership? Warning:contains Yuri. Rated M for sexual content. RukiaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Bleach Yuri Fanfic by CallMeWolfen**

**(note: I own nothing but my OC)**

**Ch. 1: A Strange Dream**

***Start dream* I'm standing on the brink of death. My hands and feet are bound to prevent any escape. But I don't want to escape. I'm ready to face my demise. The Sokyoku activates its awesome power; releasing it in a flash of white-hot energy. The spiritual pressure is immense as the energy forms itself into a bird of fire, its eyes boring into my soul. The Head Captain gives the command and the Sokyoku strikes. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact that will end my life. I've prepared myself for this ever since the execution was set on me. As the heat from the Sokyoku gets the most intense, I suddenly hear a sound. It sounds like an animal's roar. No, it's a voice crying out. What is it saying? A word? No, a name. My eyes shoot open when I finally make out the name. Someone, somewhere is roaring my name at the top of their lungs, "RUKIAAAAAA!!!!" *End dream* I bolt up from my sleep panting. When I am able to finally calm my pounding heart, I look around and sigh in relief. Just a dream. But it felt so real…almost like I was reliving that memory of my "almost" execution. Then I remember the voice that was calling my name. Whose voice was it? Ichigo? Nah, he was too close for his voice to be that far away from me (during his "rescue" of me). It could have been Renji, but it didn't sound like him. In fact, it had sounded almost…feminine? A girl? "Heh," I scoff to myself, "Right, like any girl would care **_**that **_**much about someone like me." I yawn and get out of bed. I had been resting at Urahara's while the wounds from my previous mission healed. Nothing serious, just some cuts, some bruises, and a few broken bones, but nothing that Orihime couldn't fix. I stretch a little, feeling much better than I had before my injuries had been healed. I hear a knock at the door and Urahara's voice, "Hey, Rukia, are you decent?" "Just a sec," I say while putting on my Soul Reaper robes. "Okay," I say when I'm done, "You can come in, Kisuke." The door slides open and he comes into the room. "I see you're feeling better," he says with a small smile. "Yeah," I say, "Thanks to Orihime." Then I suddenly realize something: could it have been Orihime's voice in my dream? No, she wasn't even there at the time. 'Plus,' I think to myself, 'That voice was way too deep to be Orihime's…huh…amazing that I can remember it so vividly…' "Something on your mind, Rukia?' Kisuke asks, bringing me back to reality. "No, it's nothing," I reply quickly. No need to bother anyone with something as silly as a dream. "So, anyway, what did you need me for?" "The Head Captain wants to see you," he replies, "Something about a new mission." I groan. "Already? Geez, can't I even get a day to relax?" Urahara shrugs. "He said it was important." I sigh and say, "Fine. Tell him I'm on my way."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**A few minutes later, I arrive at the Head Captain's quarters and I bow when I reach him. "Head Captain," I say with my head bowed, "You summoned me?" "Yes," says the old captain, "I have a new assignment for you, see, as of late there have been more and more hollows pouring out into the Living World. What I need you to do is go with a partner to the borde between Hueco Mundo and the Living World." "And by 'partner'" I say, rising to my feet, "You mean Ichigo or Renji, right?" The Head Captain shakes his head, "No, this assignment mission is one that requires a different skill than theirs. You won't just be fighting hollows, but arrancars and perhaps something…else." "Something else?" I ask, "Like what?" "We are not sure," he replies, "But for this particular mission you will be assigned a new partner. He looks to his right and says, "Why don't you come out and say hello?" I follow his gaze to a large, dark figure in the shadows. "Come now," says the captain, "No need to be shy." I gasp when out of the shadows steps the tallest female Soul Reaper I've ever seen. She stops just a few steps in front of me, making me feel even smaller than usual, and extends her hand, which is the largest I've seen on a woman. I notice that her hair is orange with black stripes like a tiger's, and her eyes are the color of gold. 'Hell, you'd think she was a man if not for her…assets…' I think to myself with a self-conscious gulp. "Rukia Kuchiki-san, correct?" her voice brings me back to reality, "I am Kaori Kanatora. I am proud to call you partner in this mission." "Oh, right!" I say, shaking her massive hand and laughing nervously, "Same here, Kanatora-san." "Please, just call me Kaori," she says, smiling. For some reason I feel my face grow hot upon seeing that smile. Also, I notice that she is being very gentle as she shakes my hand as if I am a delicate flower. 'Well, she could probably crush my whole hand if she wanted to.' I think to myself. When she pulls her hand back I catch a glimpse of her arm before the sleeve of her robe slides over it. From what I can see, it is packed on with hard muscle. I wonder how powerful this woman must be and am again surprised by how gentle she is as she leads me out of the Head Captain's quarters. We walk in silence for a while. I glance at Kaori's hand as it sways back and forth with each stride and remember what it was like to touch that hand. I suddenly feel the urge to touch it again, but quickly dismiss the thought. 'Where did that come from?' I wonder. I decide to break the silence. "So, Kaori, what Division are you in?" I ask. "I'm not really in any Division. I'm sort of like one of the Head Captain's personal guard." She answers. "Whoa…" I say, "But that's got to be a really high rank, right?" "That's right. It's said to be higher than a squad Captain, but I'm not sure about that," says Kaori, "However, only the best of the best Soul Reapers are even **_**considered**_** for the job." "Wow…but if that's true, then why send someone as powerful as you to fight Hollows and Arrancars?" Here was the question I definitely needed answered. With a sigh, she replied, "Because it won't **_**be**_** just Hollows and Arrancars out there. Something has been killing Soul Reapers, and we don't know how or why. What we do know is that these attacks weren't done by Hollows or Arrancars." "How do you know that?" I ask. "Whenever someone is killed by this mysterious enemy, only the body is left behind, their Zanpaku-to is missing, and every ounce of their spiritual pressure is gone." "Oh…that would explain it…" "Ah…here we are." I look and notice that we have reached the gates to the Soul Society.**

_**Chapter 2 is done at long last! Sorry for the wait I had writer's block for the longest time! Well, I hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! This is CallMeWolfen signing out! ;)**_


End file.
